


Lad Pile

by Emono



Series: Emono's Hybrid AU [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Feminization, Hybrids, Kinky, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Pack Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predator/Prey, Pregnancy Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, bird!gavin, cat!Michael, dominant Gavin, housecat!Ray, jaguar!Ryan, lion!Jack, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan got his pretty kitten pregnant and that comes with responsibilities, love, and side effects. Including some that they weren't expecting. During a Lads-Only party, Ray starts aching and he needs some helping relieving his tension.</p><p>-</p><p>“Looks like you need to be milked in more ways than one, love.”</p><p>(ie: The one really kinky night where Gav and Michael drank Ray's milk from the source and they all got off on it and it was hot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lad Pile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chooboozle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/gifts).



**I had a half-dream about some stuff and then this happened and I can't really be sorry.  
  
** **This is further into the universe than any of the other installments and if you don't want to associate it, that's fine, because it's a lot to take in. Check the tags.  
  
** **Tell me if you love it? Because if you do, I can keep going there.**  
  
 **Also, this is NOT the Lad Pile I was talking about in the main line of the fic. This is...this is something else entirely *blush***

 

* * *

 

 

Michael's tail was flicking wildly behind him. “Are you sure this is okay?”

 

Gavin's wings rustled, mirroring his mate's nerves. “M-Maybe we should call the Gents, yeah?”

 

The other half of their group was at Geoff's house having a minor pissing match with _Titanfall_. The Alpha types usually tended to get competitive without the Lads there to smooth things along but they had insisted that they find out exactly who was the best. Jack was methodical but Geoff had more play-time, and Ryan had the advantage of having a mate who was good at first person shooters and wanted to play them all the time.

 

So that just left Michael and Gavin at Ray's apartment, playing video games and scarfing pizza. Usually Michael would drag them out to a strip club or some kind of bar to shoot pool, try to hustle a bit, find a bit of fun, but the housecat was in a delicate condition.

 

Ray had gone through a heat three months ago and _bam_ – two hours later it was over. Ryan had bred him so well during the first wave that he'd caught almost instantly, the two of them confused at first but soon becoming stunned that it had actually happened. It wasn't exactly rare for Omega types to be capable but there hadn't been a male in generations in Ray's family who had been born with the right stuff. Ryan had taken his mate to the hospital right away and the doctor confirmed, very happily, that Ray had all the “right stuff”.

 

There were tons of phone calls and lots of celebrating and the RT office had never seen a prouder Papa than their resident Mad King.

 

Though Ray had gone through periods where he'd cried and raged and been pissed about being a parent so young, he'd more than taken to it by month two when he started to show. Now he was more than ready and the whole group was beyond excited. But with pregnancy came some unexpected changes, and early ones at that. Ray had fattened up in some places, cheeks rosy all the time and scent constantly turned up to eleven so that everyone could smell he was thoroughly claimed, but there was something none of them had expected. His chest had gotten soft, just a little, but then his nipples had begun to grow tender and swell and one morning he woke up screaming. They weren't breasts, not like any girl he had ever seen, but they had been tiny little A-cups for sure and there was _milk_ for fuck's sake.

 

Ryan had carted his screaming mate to the hospital again for an emergency check up and they found out it was perfectly normal for first time Omega type males. Their bodies were just trying to overcompensate for the lack of traditional girl parts. Estrogen and prolactin and oxytocin and a whole bunch of other hormones that Ray would never remember were flushing early, getting him ready for what was to come, but just six months ahead of time. The nice doctor, so patient with a growling Ray, had told them he'd go through it at least once a month or so before the last trimester where it would be either much worse or much better and to consider this a test run.

 

It wasn't exactly embarrassing because it proved that Ray's body was super awesome and wanted to provide for it's unborn kitten, but it could be annoying on nights like this without Ryan. Ray refused to call them breasts but they would get kind of swollen and sore if he didn't (and he blushed to think about this) let the milk out one way or another.

 

One way was with the pump and that only took a minute or two, and afterward he felt kind of empty.

 

The second way, which Ryan had suggested and then implemented while Ray was still protesting and squirming in humiliation, was _manually_. His fierce mate had pinned him down and suckled at his aching nipples, tongue firm and agile across the sensitive skin until early drops started to spill. Ray had nearly cried from the intense sensation, whimpering the Gent's name over and over as he suckled the premature milk and drank it up with great pride. Ryan had fucked him through the left one, pushing his cock into the kitten's wet hole and dragging against his prostate until both his tongue and the boy's stomach was painted white.

 

So whenever his chest got sore and heavy Ryan would take care of it. At work, at home, once in the car – it didn't matter. Ray's comfort was his top priority. That, and he knew Ryan wouldn't admit it, but it kicked up his possessive instincts and he liked the taste and hormone rush it gave them both. _My kinky jaguar._

 

Now Gavin and Michael were kneeling on the floor staring at him with big eyes and trembling hands, the Brit's beautiful wings extended to block out the light from the TV where they had put on some crappy Netflix movie. Though they looked unsure the first curls of arousal were starting to pour off them, two sets of pupils blowing wide as they watched their youngest pile two pillows on top of each other.

 

“Guys, come on,” Ray huffed, “We've fooled around before and Ryan won't care.” His ears suddenly went flat. “Unless...wait, do you not want to? I mean, you guys teased about it before and you're always staring, I thought you...oh fuck, never mind.”

 

Ray buried his face in his hand. “This is really embarrassing. I thought you guys would be okay with this.”

 

“Ray.”

 

He looked up at Michael's words, his friend's fangs dragging over his lip hungrily.

 

“Of course we fucking want to, don't be an idiot. We just don't want any of Ryan's 'revenge' like last time.”

 

Gavin shuddered, his secondaries flexing low on his wings. “I wouldn't mind some more."

 

“Well you're a little slut, Gav,” Michael shot back automatically. “I, for one, am not getting my heat kick-started in a fucking bathroom again.”

 

Ray grinned, confidence returning in full. While the two mates lightly argued, he shed his shirt and tossed it aside. His loose shorts came next, then his boxers. He was used to being naked around the crew before and when he started to show _everyone_ wanted to see it. It had boosted his self esteem and it had really helped him grow into his body, into himself and his skin.

 

Sometimes Ryan would tease him about getting a new nickname. _You're not really my kitten anymore, are you, sweetheart? So grown up and about to be a Mama...but still so mine._

 

The other Lads shut up once they saw Ray in his full glory. He had that “glow” everyone always talked about with mothers, the bump of his belly tight and only a good palm full now but promising to grow more. His hips were just starting to widen though there would be no actual birth, his body trying to compensate once more. But his chest drew their eyes, primal instincts swelling up even with Michael being an Omega type and Gavin's species lacking the dynamics. But that didn't stop their cocks from stirring at the fertile, willing sight of their fertile friend smiling at them.

 

Under their twin stares, Ray scooted back until he could lay high on the piled pillows. His head rest comfortably on the carpet, glasses put aside so they wouldn't bother him later. His chest was thrust out, the pillows supporting and cushioning his shoulders, his back bowed beautifully. It was a sinful position and he knew he wasn't playing fair but with Ryan being such a fearsome predator it was hard to get the other Lads to indulge with him.

 

“We're really doing this,” Gavin awed.

 

“No homo.”

 

Michael scoffed. “Jesus, Ray.”

 

Ray stretched his arms high above his head, legs flexing across the carpet, his whole body undulating as the others started to pant. When they didn't pounce right away he sighed and upped the ante. He laid a hand on his stomach and slowly dragged it up, sharp nails leaving red lines in their wake before he got up to the plump flesh of his chest, thumb running over his dark nipple.

 

“It hurts so much this week,” he stated honestly, a whimpering balancing delicately under the words. “They're swollen and full almost all the time. Ryan can't drink all of it and it soaks into the bed. The smell of it drives him wild and there's only more when he fucks me.”

 

He squeezed the tender tip, gasping softly when the first bead of milk smeared across his thumb. The smell of it was like home, like heavy blankets and comfort food and the hollow of a warm neck when you hugged someone. His lashes had barely stopped fluttering before he felt the heat of Michael crawling up on his left side, one leg over his, elbow braced on the floor and hand laying on the housecat's stomach.

 

Their eyes met and Ray nodded eagerly, “Please, Michael...”

 

Michael's small fangs flashed in the light of the television, the nervous _thwick_ of his nail audible past the loud beating of their hearts. From how he was laying, on display and gently curved like an offering, Ray could see Michael's eternally pretty lips slick from being licked. He they managed to look so smooth and yet so _thirsty_ was a miracle and the first touch of them against his skin was like a small shock.

 

“Always loved your mouth,” Ray muttered breathlessly, trying not to close his eyes as Michael's lips sealed over his nipple and started gently sucking. It was just soft pressure at first, enough to make him squirm, and then the wild cat got a real taste.

 

“Fuck,” Michael muttered, pulling back with clenched eyes, shaking all over. A purr drummed up in his chest, rough like Ryan's would be but somehow soft around the edges, and Ray responded with one of his own and laid a hand on the other's shoulder. When Michael opened his eyes again they were pitch black and he dove in again, somehow managing to keep from biting and sucking as hard as he wanted to. It was the same instinctive suckling Ray's mate had done without being told.

 

It was ingrained in their feline instincts, the strength and speed simply natural, and soon his milk started to flow.

 

“Ah, fuck, that's it,” Ray cooed happily, hand skimming up to get a fistful of the Lad's curls. The sensation frizzled pleasantly along his nerves and the pleasure of it started to make him slick, hips shifting against the carpet as he fought the urge to drag Michael on top of him and rut against him. He could get off on just this with time, he knew he could, but he wanted more. “So fucking good.”

 

“Shouldn't we be saying that to you?”

 

Ray finally whimpered when Gavin loomed above them both, wings fluffed up at the tops like they did when he got turned on. His smirk was pure predator, hawk blood pumping hot at the sight of the boys enjoying themselves. There was something sharp about his feathers now, something intimidating, and Ray spread his legs at just the sight of him. Gavin's gaze drifted down between his thighs and he gave a low, satisfied grunt when he saw how wet the boy was.

 

“Looks like you need to be milked in more ways than one, love.”

 

Ray nodded wordlessly, still tugging on ginger curls, his other tit starting to leak from the constant stimulation.

 

Gavin dove on him with an intensity he hadn't expected from the Brit. A hand hooked under his knee and spread it wide, exposing him completely, gaze eating up every detail. The scent pouring off of him was pure predator now and Ray was whining, Michael's teeth grazing his skin before his tongue lapped sharply at the tip to get every drop.

 

“I almost forgot how pretty your little cunt was,” Gavin rumbled.

 

Ray gaped at him, the filthy works sending a sharp stab of pleasure through his already hard cock.

 

“We couldn't do much for you through your heat.” The Brit started to settle over him, straddling the Lad's thigh, bracing an elbow on the carpet and leaning over so his wings covered both boys. Michael mewed around his mouthful at the touch of the soft feathers, his own legs spread more on muscle memory than his conscious thought. “But look how much you need us now.”

 

“I do, Gav,” Ray purred, reaching for the Brit and curling a hand around the back of his neck. “You're going to miss out on all the fun if you don't get down here. You'd let Michael have it all?”

 

Gavin didn't have fangs but when he smirked it looked like razor wire between his lips. “I'll just have to fuck some more out of you, hm?”

  
“What – oh _fuck_.”

 

Gavin latched on to his swollen nipple and bit down, making the kitten buck. Two of the bird's long fingers slipped inside of him, curling up and pressing so hard on his prostate that tears came to his eyes. Gavin was merciless, wrist jerking as ground hard into the Lad's sweet spot while his teeth dug deep into his aching tit. The flesh was yielding under his mouth, and his milk was almost unbearably sweet as it splashed across his tongue.

 

“Feel how wet he is already, Michael,” Gavin breathed against his skin, grabbing his mate's hand and dragging it between their friend's thighs. The wild cat gasped and released Ray's nipple with a wet _pop_ , eyes still closed as his fingers met soft, wet heat. “Like he's in heat from just getting his little tits played with.”

 

Ray moaned out loud, nails scraping so hard across the carpet that he felt the fibers give. There was a tightness coiling in his chest and then another, fresh wave of ache rocked through him. His face felt like it was on fire and his thighs quivered before he felt more milk leak and drip tickling paths down his sides.

 

“God damn, you're fucking gorgeous,” Michael admitted before his mouth went back to the wet flesh, drinking down as much as the Lad was putting out. Ray couldn't speak, mouth moving silently but breath strained as Gavin started fucking into him with three fingers. The fullness dredged up a slew of memories of getting fucked by mate's thick cock and fat knot while his greedy mouth sucked hard at his tits.

 

“He's right, Lad,” Gavin admitted, moving up to bite more gently at the housecat's exposed throat, “Ryan bred you up when you were nice and ripe and now look at you...a spoiled little kitten just wanting to be milked.”

  
  
Michael's hand, still wet with Ray's own slick, ran over the baby bump with an unexpected tenderness.

 

Ray's balls were tight and his cock was almost constantly twitching now. “I-I need...I...”

“We know what you need,” Gavin cut him off with a sharp nip at his pulse, voice still full of heat but laced with that softness that made Michael stroke his stomach. “Just relax and we'll take care of you and the baby kit, alright? Breathe.”

 

Ray obeyed without question, taking big, shuddering breaths as he truly let go in a way he usually only did in his heat or with Ryan. He sunk into that place in his head where everything was fuzzy and warm and the only thing that kept him tethered was sensation. He closed his eyes, moaning softly as his legs were hooked around both of the Lads' waists so he nearly spread open on their laps.

 

Gavin's mouth returned to his nipple, sucking much harsher than his mate and almost bruising the skin. But it felt _amazing_ , nearly as good as when the Brit slid three fingers back inside him. The spirals of tension and pleasure were coiling tight in his muscles but he remembered Gavin's order to stay relaxed and he did, the Brit's fingers hooking perfectly inside him until molten heat washed through him. His lungs seized and his body went taunt, clenching tight around Gavin's fingers, cum splashing up the line of his stomach.

 

The mates were relentless though their actions gentled considerably. Ray's body went pliant and weak, little mews of satisfaction pouring out of his mouth. His tail sought Michael's own and they brushed lovingly, scent lingering on one another in a way that wouldn't wash off for a while. The end of Gavin's wing tucked under his head and he buried his face in the dark, golden brown feathers. They smelled like a mix of musky oil and freshly fallen leaves, familiar and delicious all at once.

 

Michael pulled off his friend's nipple, the sound even wetter than before, lips shining with the Lad's milk and his own spit. He was groaning softly, moving off of Ray and clutching his own stomach. “Fuck, I'm full...God _damn_ , but it tasted good.”

 

Ray tugged the other down into a chaste kiss, lapping away the pearly essence, “Thanks, man.”

 

Michael smiled but then he grunted and rolled onto his back next to the kitten, dragging up his shirt and rubbing the slightly distended curve of his belly. “Too much to eat and and then all that...I need a nap.”

 

Gavin moved over Ray and looked down at him, brows knit in concern. His hands rubbed soothing circles up the kitten's belly and ribs, just under his chest, thumbs seeking his nipples and gently massaging them. Ray mewled and lolled his head into the other's wing, grasping the back of it and letting the feathers lace through his fingers.

 

“Are you alright?” Gavin's asked, lips just as wet with the Lad's milk as his mate's own. “Do you need more?”

 

“They don't hurt anymore,” Ray replied sweetly, eyes finally fluttering open to give the avian a pleased smile. “Thanks, Gav. That was perfect.”

 

Gavin nodded and moved quickly, scooping Ray up with an ease that surprised the younger Lad. He was laid out on the couch and grabbed the blanket off the back of it, a gift from Dan the last time he'd come home on leave. It was soft and easily covered him, hiding his modesty, the Brit tucking him in and dragging one of the pillows off the floor to put under his head.

 

Ray was exhausted in the best way, feeling ravished and wrung out. He accepted the treatment and the nice kiss he got that made his lips tingle. He knew he wasn't in his right mind but he didn't want the night to be over. “I...I'll be good in a minute, Gav...”

 

“Alright, love,” Gavin soothed knowingly, recognizing the state from being put under by Geoff, “Let me just take care of my boy and then we'll break out some _Titanfall_ , break the Gents scores, yeah?”

 

Ray nodded, glad to be with his Lads who understood and knew what he needed. He started to doze almost the moment Gavin stopped touching him, lids heavy and breath evening out. But the scent of the room kept him from falling asleep completely. It was the smell of his own seed and milk at first, the arousal of the mates going from a faint outline to a heavy wave that crashed over him. He moaned at the lustful scent, rolling onto his back and palming his limp cock and letting it weakly pulse under his fingers. It was too soon for him to get hard again but having something to push his hips into felt damn good.

 

When he finally managed to open his eyes he was greeted with a sight that he wouldn't soon forget.

 

Gavin had dragged his feline mate into the middle of the floor and put him on his knees, hands clamped tight on Michael's pale hips to manhandle him into position. Those beautiful wings Ray had admired earlier were stretched wide and fanned out, each feather straight as a blade and shuddering with every other thrust. Michael was down on his elbows clutching the last pillow, fangs buried in the fabric and claws threatening to tear it apart. He was red-faced, freckles lost in the sex flush, and yowling so loud he was sure the neighbors were going to call the landlord or the police. Gavin fucked into his writhing mate with sure, hard thrusts that rocked the wild cat's body.

 

One of Gavin's hands slipped under his mate and Ray wasn't sure what he did but it made Michael mewl submissively, the sound making the youngest Lad shiver. It was a raw sound he didn't often hear from the feisty wildcat. It gave him the same thrill he got from making Ryan writhe from just his mouth.

 

“Up on your hands and knees, love.”

 

Michael clutched the pillow tighter.

 

Gavin's reply was a low, fierce chirp before he ripped the pillow away and grabbed his mate by the hair. Michael yipped as he was forced to comply, arms shaking from the effort of holding his own weight. He was a wreck – saliva shining on his chin and lips, flushed from head to toe, supple body writhing under every touch from his mate.

 

“That's my good kitty,” Gavin praised, hips snapping harder against the Lad's generous ass. Ray could see the tremble in Michael's shoulders but he couldn't hear his purr, the sound too low for his ears to pick up. From the way the Brit reacted it seemed like he could feel it around his cock. One of those long-fingered hands slipped around the wild cat's body again and this time Ray could see exactly what he was doing.

 

Gavin was cupping and rubbing Michael's belly, the skin a little tight from how much he'd eaten and drank. It seemed as if his milk had pushed the Lad to his limit and he looked ready to cry from the sensation. “Look at you, _Michael_ , your little belly's all swollen.”

 

“Shut up, asshole,” Michael whined, body rocking under each of his mate's almost punishing thrusts.

 

“Greedy kitten with the cream,” Gavin mocked, his other hand adjusting the Lad's hips until he could hit his sweet spot and make him gasp. “Your eyes are bigger than your stomach.” The teasing laugh turned into a thoughtful hum. “I bet you'd look twice as good all knocked up. Get you all plump and fat with a litter of your own. You'd be so fucking gorgeous.”

 

“Gavin,” Michael moaned helplessly, head dropping between his shoulders.

 

“One day,” his mate breathed, lashes low over his darkened eyes.

 

That tone was one Ray knew well, having heard it from his mate's own mouth.

 

_One day, Michael._

 

* * *

 

 

**Have a suggestion or an idea or a prompt you want to see or share with me? Drop by my[tumblr](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/). Leave a comment, subscribe to me or the universe, ENJOY THE PORN!**

 

[ **Want to learn more about my update schedule?** ](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/post/98123930496/i-know-that-no-one-actually-cares-because-we-all#notes)

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [This Is Your Fault](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431490) by [Strude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strude/pseuds/Strude)




End file.
